


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by SnapDrxgon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romance, i refuse to do Moxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapDrxgon/pseuds/SnapDrxgon
Summary: I'm bored and know I will have no motivation to turn these all into full stories at the moment, so <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 7





	1. Request Page

**Request Form**

Ship:

Platonic Or Romantic:

Theme: Fluff, Angst, shitpost, or Chaos?

Can I break the fourth wall as I see fit?:

AU(Optional):

Other Characters Included(Optional):

Genders Of Characters(Optional)

Plot(Optional):

**REMEMBER: This is Sanders Sides only, so UNLESS you request a crossover in 'AU', I will not do it. Also, please remember, I'm not in every Fandom and haven't heard of every Fandom so I MIGHT NOT KNOW what you are asking of me, so please do forgive if I ask questions or just do not do it.**

**You CANNOT**

Request Smut

Request Pedophilia

Request Incest

And PLEASE don't request Romantic Moxiety, I get some of you ship it but I personally get uncomfy around it and cannot write it =(

RUSH ME, PLEASE I, surprisingly, have a life as well!

Ask For OC's To Be In A Relationship With The Canon Characters

**You CAN**

Ask Questions About An AU Or Plot

Ask Questions About What Requests I Do

Use My Book "For The Dare - Since When" As An AU

Request OC's To Be Added, Though I Might Not Get Their Personality Correct

**You MUST**

Fill Out The Entire Form

Listen To The Rules

BE POLITE _PLEASE_

_ **I** _ **Will**

Eventually Add All The Proper Tags

Get Your Request Done To The Best Of My Ability

Follow Your Request As Much As Possible

Get It Done Within A Month - Message Me If I Don't AFTER I Accept Your Request


	2. Underwater - Platonic RemRom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is stressed over no extent and the hurtful comments from the others aren't helping, so he finally breaks down, only ending in his brothers arms while crying.
> 
> (Btw, thank you for the creative whimsy because I live for Soft Remus)

_**He w** as u_sed to this.

He should be used to this.

Why are the comments getting to him so damn quickly?

  
The thoughts ran a mile per minute in Remus' head as he just stared in front of him. He had tried _so many things_ to help out today. And they all blew up in his face. Brought Patton some new baking supplies... Remus got accused of poisoning them. Read a philosophical book to talk with Logan about... Got told to stop being such a try-hard. Even Janus insulted him when he tried hanging out.

So now he was just sitting in his room, barely holding himself together as he stared ahead at the wall blankly. Whatever kind of attack he had, as he wasn't sure if it was a panic attack or not, wasn't sitting with him well as he rocked back and forth.

A silent sob finally made its way past his lips as he froze up, his body now refusing to move as tears streamed down his face. How long had he been doing this for? It surely had to have been at least the past thirty minutes. _Oh well,_ the thought crept in quickly, _maybe you deserve it..._

"Remus~" A loud, near-perfect voice sang as Remus' brother opened his bedroom door. "I have a new idea for a dream tonigh- Oh my!" It was clear Roman had finally noticed him, looking up from the notepad he jotted every idea on.

Quickly, but steadily as to not frighten Remus, Roman made his way over to the bed that Remus was perched on, the other finally being able to look away from the wall, but fixating his gaze on his bedroom door. Instead of smiling or making a snarky remark about his twin's concern, Remus just stared. No emotion shone on his face, but if you looked deep enough into his eyes, you'd find pure, bitter resentment and sorrow.

Roman seemed to notice this and frowned, albeit overdramatically. "Brother... are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring as he gently gripped Remus' left shoulder, squeezing it slightly to alert the other he truly was there.

The touch broke Remus as even more sobs wracked his body. "I tried! I tried so hard Ro!" The intrusive side cried out, curling in on himself. "I tried and I failed, everyone hates me and I don't know what to do anymore! Virgil got accepted, _Janus_ got accepted! Why can't I be?!"

Rage caressed Roman's mind, but he shook it away. Anger isn't what his brother needed right now. Instead, Roman tentatively reached out his other arm and pulled his twin into a long, protective hug.

Silence fell on top of them as they stayed there, Remus crying into Roman's shoulder, and Roman sitting still, except for him rubbing the other's back. This was all the two had ever wanted, to be there for each other during their darkest times.

At least... that's what their former promise had decided.

(Flashback below)

* * *

"Ro-Ro!" A small Remus shouted, hopping onto the couch and bouncing like a squirrel on caffeine. "What's wrong? Did Logan yell again?"

To children, it was the scariest thing, when in reality Logan got frustrated and raised his voice slightly at the overwhelming schedule.

Roman, however, was extremely sensitive to loud sounds, jumping if one happened and nearly breaking down every time. So he just nodded, wiping away his tears so his twin didn't see. "Yeah... " The small voice seemed even weaker from the tears as a young Roman pulled his knees up to his chest. "He gets vewy scary sometimes.." Most words were spoken like normal, but a small child's lisp made its way through the teeth at random times.

"Well," Remus announced rather pridefully. "I'll take care of you!"

Roman was inclined to agree until, "Wait, but what about you? Who's gonna take cawe of you?"

The thought settled on the children when Remus let out an 'aha' and pulled a random, overdramatic pose. "You can take care of me! We'll do it togever!"

Smiles made their way to the twins as they pulled each other into a hug. After all, aren't you supposed to care for family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, only for it to be really short =( I lost ideas towards the end so I hope you're okay with it!


	3. Stressed - LoMoCeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, as the dad of the Sides, gets stressed very easily, though it's rare to see it. Finally, his boyfriends get to see the true extent of the stress as he ends up yelling at them. Though they aren't angry, instead looking to comfort the other.
> 
> (My little multishipper heart, yes I do have one, soared at this request!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure the place the Sides live is called The Mind Palace, right?

Tension was high in the Mind Palace as a certain Side all-but storming through the place in what seemed to be an anger-filled haze.

Now, Logan had seen this once before, as it was what happened when Patton got too stressed and needed a break. Normally by now, Logan would have filled in for him, but Patton _insisted_ that Virgil needed him instead of Logan during panic attacks. Logan wasn't going to argue as he had no clue how to help the boy anyway, but it sure as ever felt horrible to leave Patton to do these things.

And then, Janus did the one thing you're not meant to do when Patton's like this. He brought it up to the moral side, deciding to drag Logan with him.

"Dear, now I know you're upset bu-" Janus began, only to be cut off by a strange, non-Patton-like cackle.

They were in the kitchen while Patton cooked dinner so the other refused to face them, choosing to focus on chopping up the carrots in front of him.

"I'm _fine_." Patton basically snarled at him. "Everything's perfect. Everyone's joyful!"

Logan had already taken the hint and tried escaping the room while he could, only to get pulled back by a determined Janus. Hanging his head in a defeated manner, Logan sighed and accepted death.

Janus, however, didn't care. His boyfriend was upset and he had to find out why. "Are you sure everything's okay, dear? If you need help, me and Logan can pitch in-"

Once more, cut off, but not by Patton's voice. Instead it was a loud slamming sound as Patton shoved the knife into the counter, making sure the tip pierced the wood top.

"SHUT UP!" Patton shouted, hunching over the cutting board in an attempt to hide his tears. "Go away! Now!"

Without another word, both Sides sunk down, disappearing to their shared room.

* * *

It took way too long before Patton finally made his way upstairs to sleep, almost 2 AM. Which, if you knew Patton, was the strangest event to occur. He and Logan were always in bed by 8 PM sharp, never earlier, never later.

A yawn escaped the dad-like trait as he made his way to the bed, near to tears as he remembered he yelled at Janus and Logan for no reason earlier.

They were just trying to help.. Why did he shout?!

Thoughts overwhelmed Patton as he stopped short of the bed, staring at the seemingly sleeping figures.

Both of them were so kind and perfect to him. He didn't deserve them both if he was just gonna yell. If he was just going to push them away the moment he's in a bad mood.

Arms wrapped around Patton's shoulder, shaking him out of the momentary haze of self-hatred, and into a warm hug. With a quick analysis of the type of hug, Patton deduced that it was Logan who initiated it. As soon as their hug stopped, one between Janus and Patton started.

"We were so worried for you," Logan piped up, staring at Patton in concern. The concern only grew as he noticed the tears. "What's been going on today?"

Patton stayed quiet as he cherished the hug, not wanting to speak in fear his voice might give out. He was just tired and stressed today, so it was nothing that needed talked about. So as soon as Janus pulled away from the hug, the moral trait pushed both of them on the bed and got in the middle, wanting to be cuddled to sleep.

"Can we worry about that later?" Patton asked, curling into a ball under the blankets. "I'm tired."

Janus and Logan both shared a look before sighing and silently agreeing.

"Sure dear, anything for you." Were the last words spoken between any of them, specifically by Janus, that night.


	4. Small Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just read

Hey guys! I know, taking a break so early, worst author ever, amirite?

Well, I kinda need one right now. My sleep schedule is fucked, I have some personal stuff involving the state going on. My mental health is also deteriorating slowly because I'm rarely doing things I enjoy.

So I'm going to be focusing on stuff I want to do for a while. If I post your request during this time period because it interests me, fun! If not, please don't get angry at me. I really cannot take too much right now.

That's honestly it. I thank you all for reading this! Really, I thank you so much! I'll start updating everything when I'm mentally stable enough, I promise!

Have a great day/night wherever you are, and keep working towards what you want in the future!


End file.
